


Verona

by blandade



Category: Hurts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandade/pseuds/blandade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title suggests..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verona

„That's all you're gonna take?“ I glared at Adam's small backpack.

„Well, yeah! I'm not a woman who needs twenty different outfits for each day,“ he eyed the big suitcase I had tucked full till bursting.

I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest, the black leather jacket creaking in the process.

„We're going to Italy, man. You'll never know what we'll need. Don't come crawling to me when you finally realize it.“

He just chuckled, pulling a jacket over his tanktop, hiding his skinny arms under the fabric and throwing the bag over his shoulder.

„I won't. Don't come crying to me when your arm's about to fall off cause you're such a girl.“

That earned him a playful jab in the arm, both of us laughing out loud at our own jokes. He ruffled my spiked up hair when he passed me to get to the front door, his walk bouncy and full of joy.

„Should we tell Scott and the others that we're going?“ I asked, his posture immediately tensing up.

„I don't see why. We have nothing else to say to them,“ he shrugged, leaving the apartment.

We had broken up the band just last week. I still felt bad about it, but we couldn't have gone on like this. As bad as it sounded, the others were holding us back. Me and Adam, we had bigger dreams, bigger expectations, we worked well together, our opposite personalities playing off of each other perfectly. When we were together, it felt like anything was possible. But we had to get out of this shithole of a town where all big dreams got crushed by the smoke and depression, somewhere new, somewhere where our imagination could run free, without restraints. Somewhere like Italy.

We had bought the tickets straight after breaking the bad news to our friends, knowing we needed the space, the time to think. We were hoping to write something big there, something similar to the grandiosity of Unspoken. That was the song that convinced us to change, to break away from the miserable life we were leading before. I could see so many possibilities in our future, I just hoped we were ready for them.

„Wait up!“ I called after him, lifting the heavy suitcase, my spine cracking from the strain. Maybe he was right, maybe I really didn't need three pairs of boots. I was sure I could manage with just two, excluding the ones I was wearing at the moment, of course.

 

We walked to the station, trying to spare as much money as we could, as we had spent most of the little we had on the tickets. We barely had enough for food. I knew that trip wasn't the most sensible idea, but it was spontaneous, and some spontaneity was exactly what we needed at the time.

I heard Adam chuckle beside me.

„What?“ I huffed, wiping sweat from my forehead.

„Tired already?“ he smiled, cheerfully kneading the straps of his light backpack,

„Ha ha, what a great friend you are,“ I scowled at him, dragging my case along. It felt like it was made out of led.

„I warned you!“ he simply shrugged, still smiling.

I couldn't be mad at him, not while he looked as happy as he did now. It had been a while since I had seen that sparkle in his eyes. It had broken my heart when I watched it disappear, day by day, gradually growing weaker. He was my best friend, I'd have done anything to help him, if I only had the means for it. As it was, I was as stuck as he was, as desperate and miserable. At least we weren't in it alone.

 

„When does our flight leave?“ he asked, filling the silence as we were sitting in the airport, on one of those uncomfortable seats meant to keep people awake.

„In an hour or so.“

„Cool.“

He said it with an undertone that made me look at him more closely. His teeth were clenched together, his skin whiter than usual, if that was even possible.

„What's wrong?“ I asked, tilting my head to the side to meet his eyes.

He was quiet for a moment, avoiding my gaze.

„I...I've never been on a plane before.“ he hid his eyes from me, ashamed, his voice quiet, almost a whisper.

„Really?“ I was surprised, it was something you'd think everyone would have experienced at least once before they're 25, „you don't have to be scared. Only like...one in 200 000 planes crash.“

He sent me an angry glare.

„I'm not helping am I?“ I mumbled a sorry. I always did that, blurted out facts in the most inappropriate circumstances.

„Anyways, it's gonna be fine.“

I patted his shoulder, biting my tongue in fear of making things worse.

 

„You okay?“ I asked him again, for the 20th time it seemed. We were sat on the still grounded plane, me near the centre so Adam could look out of the window.

„Fine,“ his mouth was a tight line. I knew he was more scared than he let on, his pride getting the best of him. I knew him well enough to see through the rouge.

The captain announced the departure, the engines firing up. We were moving, faster and faster, till the wheels left the ground. Until now, Adam had gripped on to the armrest, his knuckles white, his nails digging into the leather. He grabbed my hand as the uncomfortable feeling of liftoff went through my body, squeezing it till I was convinced the blood flow to my fingers had stopped. He breathed out with relief once we reached the proper height, gazing out the window.

„Umm..Adam?“ I tried to get his attention. He turned his face towards me, questioning.

I glanced down at our hands, still laced together, my fingers turning white. He stared for a moment, but then let go, his cheeks flushing as he muttered an apology. I looked at my hand as I felt the warmth rushing back towards it, saw the impressions his nails had left on my skin and smiled.

 

I threw my suitcase in the corner of our room, relieved I didn't have to carry it around with me anymore. Adam had been right, it felt like my arms were about to snap in two.

I fell on the bed, the only one in the room. We had to take a double bed instead of two separate ones, trying to save money on anything we could. Even the hotel was more like a hostel, but it served its purpose.

„I'm not sleeping on the floor,“ Adam stated, coming out from the bathroom, already in his boxers, slumping down next to me.

„Neither will I,“ I muttered, my eyes closed, my mind dangerously near to shutting down.

„Fine, I'll do it. Tonight. Tomorrow you can sleep in the tub for all I care, you're not getting the bed.“

With that, he dragged the blanket from under me and threw it on the floor, laying down on top of it. I took my clothes off, with difficulties, my fingers weak from the exhaustion. I crawled to the centre of the bed, curled up in a ball and dragged the sheet around myself, closing my eyes.

I could hear his rhythmic breathing, the shuffle of his skin, little sighs escaping his lips as he tried to fall asleep. A little tingle ran down my spine, for no apparent reason, my thoughts taking a dangerous turn. I shook them away, like I always did, but they lingered.

„Adam,“ I mumbled drowsily.

„Mhh..?“

„You don't have to sleep on the floor, the bed is wide enough for both of us.“

„'s okay, I'm good,“ came as a response.

„You'll screw up your back,“ I made another attempt.

„My back's fine,“ it was like he was blocking every suggestion, on purpose.

„Fine! I'm cold. You took my blanket away,“ I played the pity card. I knew he wouldn't let me freeze, no matter why or how much he seemed to want to avoid this bed.

At first he didn't even respond. I was beginning to think he had fallen asleep when he finally moved. He stood up and dragged himself on the bed, pulling the blanket behind him. I rolled out of the sheet, shivering when my bare skin connected with the cool air. Adam noticed, pulling the blanket over the both of us, covering us up to the neck. He was facing me, but stayed very far away, almost dropping over the edge of the bed. I frowned, he had been acting strange for a while now, but it was getting more and more noticeable. He seemed to be pulling away, distancing himself. I was afraid of losing my best friend, even more than the thought of losing my possible career and future in the process.

He closed his eyes, sighing softly, the tingle returning to my body. I had no idea what it meant nor was I very keen on elaborating on it any further. I just wanted to sleep.

 

I woke up, one side of my face feeling incredibly warm. I was confused, I remembered falling asleep on the cold sheets, not even a pillow in sight as it had been stolen by Adam.

I opened my eyes a crack, then they widened. My head was laying on his chest, my hand resting on his stomach. His arms were tightly wrapped around me, one of my legs between his. I gasped, the tingle stronger than ever. I lifted my head slowly, glancing up at his face, finding him fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, quiet, relaxed, content, the corner of my mouth twitched up involuntarily.

His eyelids fluttered, his mouth gaping open. Was he waking up? Panic hit me. What was I supposed to do? Should I pull away? Surely he would feel it. Should I just let things go the way they were meant to go? Too risky. When I could already see the blue of his eyes, I did the first thing that came to mind, played dead.

I lowered my head back on his chest, closing my eyes, relaxing my exhilarated breathing to a more believable rhythm. I could feel him stir under me, his legs closing in on mine, his chest rising as he took a deep breath. Suddenly he became very still, I could only imagine he had finally noticed me lying on top of him. I didn't know what I was expecting, a disgusted scream, a quick escape, a punch to the face...but not that.

One of his hands retreated, smoothing over my back as he took it away, the other one still holding on to me tightly. His fingertips ran over my arm, the hairs on it standing up as he passed. A shiver ran through my body before I could stop it, making his hand disappear.

He started nudging away from under me, cupping my head and lowering it to the mattress carefully. I made my body limp, my hand sliding off his stomach as he moved further away, back to the edge of the mattress, although he was still closer than the night before, with me in the centre of the bed, taking up most of the space.

I twitched in surprise as his fingers suddenly brushed over my forehead, handling the rebellious strands of hair. He pulled it away quickly, before my eyes flew open, fixing on his. I thought about confronting him, but decided otherwise. I had to confess too if what I was afraid of was true. I just looked at him instead, my thoughts running rampage again.

„Morning,“ I croaked out, my throat sore from sleep.

„Morning,“ he answered, eyeing me from head to waist where my body disappeared under the blanket.

I didn't know what else to say, my head empty for once in my life. Adam opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a whaling sound coming from above. We both glance towards the ceiling, as if searching for the source, obviously founding nothing. It started up again, louder than before. I cringed, it was hurting my ears.

„What is that?“ I whined, covering my ears.

„I think...it's singing.“

„You call that singing?“

„It's opera, you should really do more research, man. Although she's not really good,“ Adam seemed thoughtful, still staring at the low white ceiling.

I rolled my eyes, dragging the blanket over my head to muffle the terrible sounds. The light glowed through the fabric, making the atmosphere under it totally different from the one above. I blinked as I found my eyes running over Adam's naked form, counting his ribs that were expanding with every breath, tracing the line of his chest, all the way down to his thighs. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to control my body so we wouldn't end up in an awkward situation I couldn't have explained without revealing my thoughts.

„What are you doing?“ I opened my eyes, finding a pair of blue eyes staring back at me. Adam had joined me in the little cave I had created. I noticed he had moved a little closer to see me better.

„I'm trying to shut her out. It isn't working though,“ I huffed, the voice, although a little more quiet, still reaching us.

Adam just laughed, shaking his head, „you're weird.“

I frowned at him, the corner of my mouth still twitching up. The bantering was a part of our friendship, it always had been. Somehow it made me feel closer to him, like we had a secret we shared that no one else knew.

„So what are we doing today?“ I asked, stretching with a grunt, my bones cracking.

He curled his legs against his chest, his eyes flickering down, looking uncomfortable. I chose to ignore it.

„I say we go out and look around. We didn't see much yesterday what with it being dark already. What do you think?“

„Yeah, sounds good.“

He was still avoiding my eyes. I sighed and got out from under the blanket, shivering when my bare feet met the cold floor, heading to the bathroom to clean myself up.

 

Adam was already dressed when I got out, ripped jeans, a striped tanktop, topped with one of those vintage looking coats he loved so much. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, strapping up his boots as I walked in.

I opened my suitcase, picking out some clothes.

„You wore that when we first met,“ Adam's voice came from behind me as I was shoving my arms through the sleeves of a bright blue leather jacket.

I turned around, surprised.

„You remember that? Even I didn't remember that.“

„It's a hard thing to forget,“ he smirked, standing up, „you ready?“

We left the hotel and the failed opera singer behind, heading out in search of inspiration.

 

„Verona is beautiful!“ I exclaimed, sitting down on the bed to take my boots off.

We had walked around the whole day, right till the brink of night. My feet were hurting, but my heart was light. Something was bound to come to us after such an experience.

„Yeah,“ Adam muttered, throwing his coat on the chair next to the small window. He didn't look very enthusiastic, „I can take the floor again, it's no problem.“

„What?“ I gaped at him, confused, „Don't be daft, we managed with one bed last night, we will do it again.“

„No, I'll be fine on the floor,“ he seemed determined.

I was still staring, not understanding the sudden change in his mood.

„No, you'll be fine on the bed!“ I kept persisting.

„Stop,“ he sighed, shaking his head.

„Stop what?“ I stood up, my voice rising, „what's up with you? You're being normal one minute and then totally depressed the next! Have I done something?“

He shook his head frantically, pulling at his hair.

„No! Drop it! I'll take the floor.“

„I won't drop it! You're my friend and I'm tired of seeing you pull away. I've lost enough people in my life, I won't-“

I was cut short when he suddenly stepped close, cupping my cheeks, pressing his lips firmly on mine. He pulled away shortly after, stepping back, fear in his eyes. I just stared at him with my mouth gaped open, my mind blank. He buried his face in his hands, groaning at himself.

„Shit, I'm so sorry.“

When I didn't answer he glanced up, dropping his hands. His eyes were pleading for me to say something, anything, but I couldn't.

I moved before I could change my mind, getting close to him, our faces almost touching. I was breathing heavily, staring at his lips, my eyes flickering up every now and then to see the desperation in his eyes. I wanted to touch him so badly, everything that had built up over time, everything I had ignored and denied, threatened to burst free. There had always been something lingering between us, something I couldn't put my finger on, but now recognized.

I closed the small distance between us, brushing my lips over his, softly, at first. His mouth moved eagerly with mine, little sighs escaping as he lost himself within it. I held him close by the back of his neck, flicking my tongue out to taste him.

His arm wrapped around my waist, his body closing in on me as he captured my bottom lip, holding on to it for a moment before deepening the kiss. One of my hands slid down over his chest and abdomen, the fingers disappearing under his shirt, caressing over the soft skin. He shuddered under my touch, baring his teeth as he hissed. His eyes were clouded, almost distant, the Adam I knew somewhere far away, but more present than ever at the same time. I felt like I saw the real him for the first time in my life and he excited me, his passion, his abandonment.

I peeled his shirt up, revealing more and more skin, counting his ribs on my way up. He steered me towards the bed, getting rid of my leather jacket on the way, discarding it on the floor. I felt the familiar pressure in my pants, his thigh pressing against it. We toppled over, his thin frame crashing on mine, beating the breath out of me. His hands clawed over my chest, scratching over the fabric. He gazed down at me, his lips glistening, his eyes dark. It looked like he wanted to say something, but decided otherwise, not breaking the silence. I reached up and pulled him into a kiss, feeling him fumbling with my belt. I sat up to get rid of my shirt, forcing him to sit on my lap.

He got my zipper open, peeling my jeans down with difficulties, getting rid of his in the process. I could feel him against me as he sat down, how turned on he was, how ready for what was to come. I moved my pelvis up, creating friction, eliciting a soft moan from the man on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around his naked frame, turning us over, laying on top of him, getting the full view. His freckled face was flushed, his skin damp against mine, his chest rising in laboured breaths. I sneaked my fingers under the band of his boxers, dragging them off as I smoothed my hand over his thigh. I glanced down, my heart speeding up, adrenaline running through my veins. It was so new to me, to both of us, I wasn't even sure I knew what to do. I shook the thought away, choosing to let my body do what came naturally.

His hands ran down over my back, on to my ass, pulling the thin fabric down until there was nothing separating us. I lowered myself onto him, our bodies touching everywhere. I flicked my tongue out, watching as his mouth opened, inviting it in. I moved my hips as our kisses grew more passionate, my skin tingling everywhere we touched. I was on the brink of losing my mind as Adam suddenly wrapped his legs around my waist, pulling me closer.

I broke away, looking down, asking for permission. He nodded slowly, closing his eyes, tightening his hold on me.

I wrapped my hand around myself, guiding it along. I encountered a forceful resistance, pushing in slowly- I rolled my hips as he started taking me in, relaxing a little. His mouth was gaped open, only a rim of dark blue showing under his eyelids, gazing up at me. I was afraid of hurting him, but too far gone to stop myself at that point.

I paused as my hips met his, pecking his lips, smoothing my hand over his chest, willing him to relax. I thrust up once, testing him, repeating my movements as he moaned under me. He scratched over my back, his head tilting to the side, inviting me in for a kiss. I pulled back, thrusting up a moment later, Adam's teeth biting down on my lip. I could hear myself breathing, moaning, grunting, growling as I moved in and out, speeding up as he clenched down on me, hitting deeper with every thrust. Adam's fingers laced in my hair, pulling at the spiked strands, patting them down. His head tilted up, his neck straining, giving me a chance to devour his skin, biting and sucking at it, no doubt leaving marks.

My hips started to stutter, my hands shivering from the built up pressure. I wasn't gonna last long, but I had to make sure I took Adam down with me. I wrapped my hand around his length, his chin shooting down instantly, his eyes wide. I pumped him roughly, my limbs too weak to do anything delicate, but he didn't seem to mind. His hips started to jerk up, meeting me half way, mouthing curses under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut. I thrust up hard for the last time, squeezing him between my fingers, both of us falling over the edge. The room was filled with moans, growing over into muffled screams.

My limp body fell down on his, our skin slicking together with sweat. My head was buried in his neck, my lips softly caressing over his skin.

„Do you think the singer upstairs heard us?“ Adam chuckled, his hand smoothing over my hair.

„Payback is a bitch,“ I mumbled, lifting my head, smiling down at him.

We didn't say anything else, afraid of ruining the moment, afraid of crashing back down to earth. I placed my head under his chin, my cheek resting on his chest, his hand drawing small circles on my back.

Now I was certain of it. We were heading somewhere, where, I did not know. But it was definitely different, exciting, something I had never even believed to be possible, something mindblowing, something worth waiting for. We were on our way.


End file.
